Isobel Garcia Part 2
by asyalynnflowers
Summary: The sequel to Isobel Garcia... Isobel learns some shocking news, while Reid prepares to leave the BAU to be with his mother.
1. Chapter 1

Isobel Garcia sat at the coffee shop looking out the window, bouncing her leg up and down as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Hey Izzy I came as soon as I could, what's wrong?" A young looking blond sat across from the nervous girl, glancing at her friend and teammate JJ, Isobel shook her head.

"We have to wait for Penny." She rasps out taking a long drink from her cup of water. Just then a heavier set woman walks in her hair crazy and thrown up in a bun. Glancing around the shop she spots the two woman, she rushes over, her neon yellow heels clacking on the tile.

"Isobel Ann Garcia what is going on that you had to call me away from my office at a time like this." Penelope Garcia, or Penny, snips at her younger cousin.

"I'm pregnant." She blurts out tears welling in her green eyes. The two girls sit stunned looking at the younger blond.

"Izzy… does Reid know yet?" JJ whispers taking Isobel's hand, shaking her head no Isobel takes a deep breath in.

"Reid and I broke up two nights ago…" she croaks out crying softly, more tears falling from her now bloodshot eyes. "His mom is getting worse so he is moving back to Vegas to be with her… He didn't want to make me move too since I just started the BAU…" Penelope and JJ shared a look.

"Sweetheart you need to tell him." Penelope lifts her head up looking in her eyes.

"But how can I do that? He is leaving tomorrow morning, I can't make him not go be with his mom and the BAU needs me more than ever now, you guys can't lose two agents in one week, wont that look suspicious?"

"You do have a point there Iz, but I think he will need you more if his mom is as bad as you say." JJ says softly gently rubbing the girls arm. Tears spilled from the younger agent's eyes as she shook her head.

"How am I to tell him?" she whispers beginning to shake softly.

"Tell who what?" came a deep males voice, all three girls turned their heads to look at the new comer, who was none other than Derek Morgan, his eyes were trained on the crying blond.

"Now Derek you can't tell him…"

"Tell who what?"

"Reid." Isobel takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant…"


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan sat down in the chair his face frozen in shock.

"Have you told Reid?" Isobel rung her hands in front of her.

"I can't make him not go be with his mother guys… she's dying…"

All three agents let out a gasp.

"She is?" Penelope asked, Isobel nodded sadly.

"Reid got a letter a week ago that she has cancer in her brain, they gave her three weeks to a month to live, maybe longer if she does some treatments. So Reid is taking a new job in Vegas to be closer to her and help her go to treatments. I told him I would go with him and help, but he doesn't want me around all of that." She let out a broken sob. "I love him so much." Her head fell on the table with a loud thud has heart breaking sobs spilled from her. Morgan stood his eyes full of anger.

"Then tell him, by you sitting here not telling him is keeping him from ever seeing the baby." Nodding her head, she stood pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Okay I will call him." Shaking his head Morgan handed her keys.

"Go to his apartment and tell him to his face." Nodding she takes the keys heading to her car. They all give her thumbs up for encouragement. Smiling shakily, she gets in the car.

Driving to Reid's apartment brought a lot of hard feelings on the her. Pulling up outside the building she takes a shaky breath, exiting the car she walks to the door. Climbing the stairs to his floor her breath hitches in her throat looking at the note on the door.

"To anyone who it may concern, I have left to Las Vegas to be with my mom a day early, if you need to reach me just call me. Reid." Isobel sighed then pulled her phone out of her pocket she starts the walk back to her car dialing Reid's number. It went to voicemail.

"Hey Reid its Isobel, I really needed to tell you something important, please call me back as soon as you can. I hope your mom…" A steel blade was pressed to her throat.

"Well look at what we have here, a beautiful young girl." Came a gruff voice in her ear. Panic filled the agent as she dropped the phone.

"Please don't, I work for the FBI you don't want to do this." The man grins evilly at her turning her to face him.

"An agent uh? Well pretty thing I'll be generous then, give me your wallet and I won't kill you." His rancid breath blew in her face, wrinkling her nose she reached for her wallet…

"Don't you dare!" turning her head she saw Derek running toward her. The man grinned at her.

"Guess I won't be generous." She let out a scream as the blade pierced her side. The man shoved her to the side taking off running. Derek was next to her in a flash putting pressure to the bleeding wound.

"Stay with me Isobel come on." Whipping his phone out he dials 911, when the operator gets on the phone he explains the situation holding her close to him. Looking over at her phone noticing it's still recording the voicemail she lets out a broken noise. Looking down at the flailing girl in his arms he demands the operator that they need to hurry. The sky began to blur, as her vision started to swim tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked into Derek's eyes.

"The baby…" she croaks out, passing out in his arms. Her phone shut off the call with a bing.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer Reid sat on the plane bouncing his leg up and down looking out the window. His mind running through different scenarios on how to handle his mother's illness. His phone beeped in his pocket of the bag he had brought with him. Looking down at the bag he slides the phone out noticing a voicemail from Isobel, a pain shot through his heart knowing she may have been calling him to try to talk him out of the break up. Biting his bottom lip, he plays the voicemail.

"Hey Reid its Isobel, I really needed to tell you something important, please call me back as soon as you can. I hope your mom…" she was cut off and a gruff voice covered hers.

"Well look at what we have here, a beautiful young girl." He heard her suck in a deep breath.

"Please don't, I work for the FBI you don't want to do this." Fear raced through his body, what was this guy doing to Izzy?

"An agent uh? Well pretty thing I'll be generous then, give me your wallet and I won't kill you." Some shuffling could be heard as she must have been reaching for her wallet.

"Don't you dare!" Came Derek's voice.

"Guess I won't be generous." Came the gruff voice followed by a pain filled scream. Tears formed in Reid's eyes as panic filled him.

"Stay with me Isobel come on." Derek's worried voice was muffled but he could make it out as he talked to a 911 operator and explained it was a federal agent had been stabbed, a broken noise came from Isobel as who was breathing raggedly by now. What followed the noise almost caused the young genius to have a heart attack.

"The baby…" the phone went dead. Tears fell from his eyes. Baby? She was pregnant? Picking his phone up he dials Hotch.

"Hotchner." Came the voice of his old boss on the third ring.

"Is she okay?" A heavy sigh escapes the leader of the BAU.

"No Reid she's not. She says she isn't sure she wants you here either, she lost the baby two hours ago." Reid let out a whimper as he pulled his legs to his chest.

"Can I speak to her?" he whispered brokenly.

"I'm sorry Reid she doesn't want to speak to you. She actually is only speaking with Garcia."

"I'm coming back tonight; my mom will understand." The phone made a crackling noise.

"No you will not Spencer Reid." Came Isobel's voice. "I do not want you here at all. I am fine, or at least I will be."

"But the baby?"

"What baby Reid? The one who would have grown up without his dad? I tried to talk with you, but you wanted me to stay here away from your mother. Its better this way, I did love you Reid. Have a good life." Her voice cracked at the end.

"I'm sorry Reid." Garcia's voice was just a whisper. "She is lying to you, she asked if she could name the baby even though it wasn't very far into the first trimester. They told her yes, she named the baby Eric Reid. Come home when you can Reid, she will need you." The phone went dead, Reid felt his heart break as the dial tone came from the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**One year later…**

Isobel stood in line at the coffee shop, ready to order her caffeinated drink for the day. A hand rested on her shoulder, turning her head she comes face to face with her ex-teammate Derek Morgan.

"Hey Izzy, how have you been?" A fake smile forms on the ex-agent's face.

"Oh I am doing really good now, I live in Oklahoma now with my younger siblings. How is everything with you Derek?" The older agent smiled politely at the girl.

"It's been pretty rough actually, the team sort of split a couple months ago, I moved back to Chicago to be with my sister who just had a baby." she flinches slightly, her smile faltering.

"The rest of the team?"

"Well JJ quit to be an at home mom since she just had her third child, a girl this time. Rossi left to be with wife number 4 or 5, I lost track by now." He lets out a small chuckle. "And I'm sure we both know Garcia got married a couple months ago, which you didn't attend the wedding, so she left the BAU to be with Max." Sighing sadly Isobel looks away from Derek.

"She understood why I didn't show; I was actually in rehab." She whispers swallowing softly. "Any way, how is Reid?" looking the girl over he bites his lip.

"He is doing good, he moved back here six months ago to be on the team when his mother passed away, Hotch and Reid run the BAU together now. Reid is doing better than a year ago Iz, he visits Eric daily." Flinching the young girl smiles sadly nodding weakly grabbing her coffee.

"Well I have to go see Garcia now Derek, we are going over last minute wedding details." Derek raises his eyebrows.

"Wedding details?"

"I am getting married next month Derek."

"You are? That's great news Iz, who is the lucky man?" smiling faintly she slips out an envelope handing it to Derek.

"Find out for yourself." Walking from the shop she walks the two blocks to an apartment building, knocking on the door a small smile on her face. The door opens revealing Spencer Reid with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Well hello there."

"Hello yourself handsome, I just ran into Derek at the coffee shop, I told him I was meeting up with Garcia to work on wedding details." A laugh leaves the genius's lips.

"Well you are going over there later, so it wasn't a lie." Pulling the grinning girl into the apartment he presses his lips to hers.

"I missed you." She whispers into his lips.

"I've missed you too Izzy." A grin broke out on Isobel's face as she ran her hands up Reid's shirt a devious grin on her face.

"You know we have to them at some point right? I mean the wedding is next month."

"Well I was thinking you stand at the altar, I walk down the aisle and we shock them"

"Or you wear a mask, and I take it off when I walk down the aisle."

"Or I could be in a disguise." Laughing the two lovers sat on the couch.

"I just can't wait to be Isobel Reid at last." Reid smiles at her kissing her cheek.

"I think we should talk about Eric." Isobel's smile falters as she looks at Reid.

"Reid we talked about this… I don't know when I'll be ready to have another baby… or talk about the baby I lost…" nodding Reid wraps his arms around her kissing her head.

"Small steps we will have to take." Isobel's phone buzzed, looking down she smiles softly.

"Garcia is getting suspicious as to why I am not there yet. I'll be back later." Kissing him on the mouth she stands to leave the apartment.

"I love you Isobel."

"I love you too Reid."


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven Months later…**

Reid walked into the hospital room, glancing around he saw Derek sitting in the chair by Izzy's bed, he was holding the girls hand. Jealousy flooded Reid as he stormed over to the couple, but he froze seeing the tear tracks on Izzy's face. He shook Derek's shoulder, his eyes never leaving Izzy's face. Derek sprung up from the chair pulling his gun, upon seeing Reid he lowered it narrowing his eyes.

"So you show up now pretty boy? It's been seven months Reid, she's getting better." Reid looked in Derek's eyes shaking his head.

"If she was Derek, why is she hear with an almost overdose then? Why didn't you tell me she was on drugs again? It was my wedding too Derek. Why did she choose you over me?" tears ran down the younger ex-agent's eyes. "I was going to ask her to give me a second chance that day." He whispered. "But then I got the call about my mom, I knew what happened to her mother Derek, I didn't think she needed to be there to see me lose it." The ex-agent began shaking turning his back on Derek he reaches for the door. "Next time she kisses you, ask her who she thinks of."

"Reid, we aren't dating. She's been staying with me for a few days Penny was worried over her."

"Then why did I see you kiss her at the party?" Slumping his shoulders in defeat Derek Morgan grabbed Reid's arm.

"She kissed me, because I told her if she was truly over you then prove it. She kissed me, but I guess you didn't see the rest. She pulled away the broke down, she started crying and begging me to call you. She needed you Reid, why didn't you come back?"

 **Flashback five months before…**

Reid ran to the desk at the airport flashing his ID at the teller.

"I need a ticket to DC." The teller at the booth smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Mister Reid but the last flight for DC left two hours ago, there isn't another one until tomorrow morning." Reid's shoulders slumped nodding softly he hands the money to the teller, she hands him his ticket then walks away. turning to head to a hotel his phone begins to ring.

"Hello?"

"Did you buy a ticket to come back? Because the wedding is still going to be off Reid."

"Yes Isobel I did."

"Don't bother coming Reid, it's over with I've already been hired at the CIA, and I've already got all my things from your house."

"I am still coming back to be with you Iz."

"No Reid, I can't see you right now. You hurt me, this is all your fault. If you would have just let me go with you to help I wouldn't have been left at the altar."

"It was my wedding too Izzy." Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Return the damn ticket Reid. I don't want you here. I never want to see you again."

The phone went dead. Slamming his hand down on the table he slid to the floor, his tears falling faster. He made a decision to not go back. Standing up he went to return the ticket for the plane.

 **End flashback…**

"She didn't tell me the whole story..."

"That's Isobel for you Derek. Well since she is safe with you I will get back to Harper."

"What happened between you and Izzy? One minute you guys are over the next back together and getting married, what happened?"

"I left to be with my father, but my old friend Harper was there, we sort of hit it off. We got drunk, something I don't ever do but I called it my pre bachelor party. She started doing things to me, I woke up naked with her. She told me that we had sex. Isobel came in my hotel room to surprise me, but she was surprised to see me naked with my old childhood friend."

"The same friend you are going back to now?" Reid looked at Derek his eyes narrowing.

"Yes Derek the very same."

Reid left the room slamming the door.

"He left to go be with her again didn't he?" Isobel whispered from her bed sobbing softly. Derek too her in his arms and held her. Reid stood outside the door listening to her cry, his own tears rolling down his cheeks. He left the hospital that day, he left his ex-love behind with his now ex-best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two months later…**

Reid sat at the BAU desk going over the files from the case they just finished when Penelope came in the office with JJ and Morgan, a smile graced Reid's lips at seeing his old friends.

"My profilers you are never going to guess what my baby cousin is doing next month." Everyone turned to look at the ex-tech analysis.

"What baby girl?"

"She is getting married, she just sent me an invitation to her wedding." Reid felt his heart stop.

"Wow, this soon?" JJ asked looking at Penelope.

"Well according to her letter, Felix is the best thing to happen to her, she is also excited to say she is expecting a baby." The girls squealed over the news. Hotch smiled at the two girls.

"Well hopefully this time she won't be cheated on this time." Turning to look at Reid they all look at him sympathetically.

"I am so sorry Reid…" shaking his head he smiled at Garcia.

"Hey don't worry about it, as long as she is happy." He whispered sadly. But Garcia knew he was still feeling guilty for betraying her cousin.

"Have you talked to her since she got out of rehab again Reid?" shaking his head he crams his files into his bag.

"No I haven't, she won't return my calls and texts"

"For good reasons." Derek said looking Reid in the eyes."

"It's not like I went out of my way to have sex with Harper." He snapped slamming his desk drawer standing up. "I loved Isobel with every part of my being. It was a mistake, they happen."

"Not the week of the weeding they don't." Reid stood glaring at the ex-agent, tears threating to spill from his eyes.

"How dare you talk Derek. You are dating her sister with no shame. Does she know?" turning Reid left the BAU office. As he was exiting the elevator he slammed into Isobel, his eyes widened in shock upon seeing his ex-fiancé.

"Hey Reid." A smile lights up her face, her now short hair cropped just beneath her chin, the pixie cut perfect for her. He smiles lightly at her.

"Hey Isobel, congrats on the wedding." Her smile falters she looks into his eyes.

"Reid I am sorry." She reaches for him but he jerks back.

"No, I should be the sorry one, I cheated on you. I really am happy for you." He sidesteps her heading to his car, not looking back at his past love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Six months later…**

Reid heard all about the wedding for Isobel and Felix Andrews was beyond beautiful. Garcia said she looked just like him, no one would bring up to her though. When Emily Erica Andrews was born six months after the couple wedded, Reid knew he had lost his love for Isobel.

Isobel, who couldn't have helped crying for the child she had lost all those months ago, or was it years? The pain maid it all too fresh for her. But looking in the eyes of her baby daughter she felt all the pain fade to a dull ache, and she knew she had found her happily ever after, even though she had hoped it would be with Reid. Felix knew she still cared for the young genius as a person, but not as a lover for Felix was the one who completed her in every way possible. She truly did hope all the best for Reid, thinking back she could remember a time when she knew Reid was her one and only, but the fateful day that Harper Daniels stepped back into Reid's life she knew she lost her Reid.

Reid did eventually marry, he married Harper Daniels, they had a son named Eli Eric Reid. He too got over his child's death from all that time ago, he learned that the baby was in a better place. He still felt guilty to this day over what happened between he and Isobel. But thankfully for him she forgave him and let their friendship stay. His son was roughly six months apart from her daughter, who knows maybe they could become in laws one day.

He did see Isobel one day, she was at the park with her now two daughters and husband, she was laughing as she chased her eldest daughter around, her husband spinning the youngest. They looked happy. A small flicker in his mind changed Felix out for himself, and instead of the strait black hair, they had a mix between his brown and Isobel's blond which would be curly like his, and her eyes. Blinking the image faded and the light turned green. Driving away from Isobel felt like the band that held their hearts together had snapped. They would never see each other in the same light ever again. Looking in the back seat at his son who was looking out the window his eyes alight with wonder he knew it would all be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two years later…**

When the letter came that week, a letter from Isobel he was ecstatic to hear from her. Enclosed was a picture of a little boy with curly brown hair and horned glasses, the same ones he wore as a child. In the photo he was holding a book. The note attached said this was my son. Alec James Mathews. All those days ago when she had been stabbed they saved the baby. But she knew she couldn't be with me again after I chose to leave her for my mother. It stung to know she gave away our son, but he looked so happy. It must have been for the best. But there was another note in the letter, one that ripped my heart into tiny pieces…

"Reid?" came the soft voice of his wife, Harper.

"Yes?" his voice was hoarse from crying.

"I am so sorry Reid…" she wrapped her arms around him, she just held him as he clutched at the paper.

"I didn't even get to say good bye Harper…" he croaked out crying harder.

"I know Reid; I know..." he dropped the paper to the ground turning in his wife's arms he cried harder.

The paper read as followed…

Dear Reid,

If you are reading this, then I am dead. Don't worry it was a quick death. I never told anyone that I was sick, of course Felix knew, he held my hand as I lost my mind slowly. He really is a sweet man. I still regret not telling you about Alec Reid, it was the hardest yet best decision I have ever made in my life. I will always love you. Emily and Maddi know who you are, they knew they had a brother once. I am sorry I didn't hang on long enough. But it spread too quickly. Have a good life Reid, and congratulations on the baby you are having. Good luck.

Goodbye for now,

Isobel Andrews.

Later that year Reid watched Harper Reid give birth to Isobel Jane Reid. In honor of his Isobel who died from stage four lung cancer at the age of thirty-six. He held his daughter in his arms looking into her pale blue eyes, she had Isobel's eyes and hair, long curly blond. A small laugh escapes his lips as he gazes at her. Watching his two children grow up was a blessing, he kept in touch with Felix. He learned that Maddi was the top drama student in her class, she would be going to the top art college in New York in the fall. Emily was already in college, she wanted to join the BAU just like Uncle Reid and her mom. She was engaged to be married in the spring to Hector Wilson. Eli was off in the military, he had his mother's genes, he is a high ranking officer now. Isobel now a senior in high school she is off to Yale in the fall, her I.Q right up there with her dad's. Reid did get to meet Alec; he is the top student in the criminal justice system at Harvard. Upon meeting Reid and learning about his mother he took it upon himself to get to know his half siblings.

When Harper died in the year 2050, at the ripe age of 70, he was at peace with his death coming, he just hoped he could see Isobel one last time, to tell her he forgave her. So when Spencer Reid died at the ripe age of 93 he got his wish, standing at the gates of what he assumed was heaven was Isobel he took her hand, gazing into her pale eyes he whispered he forgave her. A serene smile spread across her lips as they faded off into the light.

 **The End…**


	9. Author's Note

At this moment it is complete, but I will be adding a final chapter explaining why Reid left the wedding. How they got back together. It isn't over yet. There will be more to the story. I may make a final story to this. A prequel if you will, on how Reid and Isobel met. Finally there will also be a story for what everyone is up to after the death of Isobel Garcia.


End file.
